A Fuego Lento
by dee-nira
Summary: El futuro ya estaba destinado para ellos solo era voluntad decidir si sería juntos y para toda la vida. El pasado definió su relación y dos reinos se uniran bajo la promesa "si esto funciona habrá esperanza". La luna roja se equivocó, se unirán dos almas lo cual cambiara por completo Mewni, dando esperanza a la siguiente generación.


Los tacones de la princesa y heredera del matriarcado resonaba en el mármol pulido y brillante.La furia se hacia presente en su caminar y en la prisa, al tener su objetivo en frente no dudó en soltar su vestido y empujar las puertas con toda su furia, interrumpiendo con agresividad a la alta comisión de magia.

S:¡No me pueden hacer esto!¡Estoy a días!¡Días! De mi boda.-Star busco con la mirada el apoyo de su madre.

HKP:¿y dejar que se repita la historia? No lo creo

Ox:Aunque sea un príncipe no deja de ser un monstruo.-los miembros de la alta comisión la interrumpieron, pero ella no cedería.

S:No vine aquí para preguntarles,Estoy aquí para advertir que así me cueste la vida, el Reino Lucitor y Butterfly serán uno mismo.

RMS:Pero princesa...el es malvado lo puedo sentir,además piense en su descendencia.

HKP:No puede poner un monstruo en el trono y mucho menos dar herencia en los futuros príncipes o princesas de mewni.

Star al escuchar esto se enfureció más y se fue acercando amenazadoramente a la Alta Comisión.

S:Si ya pude cambiar una vez la forma de este reino, lo volveré a hacer y no me importa pasar por encima de todo y todos.-posó su mirada en la reina moon para seguir recorriendo a toda la alta comisión de magia furiosa.

Ox:Se exigió equidad y la hubo, pero no pida que el reino butterfly este a cargo de un monstruo infernal…

Gsk:¿Y entrar en guerra con El Inframundo?.-El creador de la Alta comisión de magia habló por primera vez mientras flotaba de un extremo de la mesa a otro hasta detenerse frente a Star.-No,no lo creo

La comisión ante esto quedó Totalmente callada pues sabían que la paz que desde años reinaba entre todos los reinos e incluso mewmano y monstruos se debía a Star y sus ideales.

Gsk:Bien la Princesa lo quiere, la princesa lo obtiene con la sabiduría de saber manejar las consecuencias.

..

..

..

..

La seda contra mi piel era fresco para un lugar como el Inframundo.

se realizaron dos ceremonia una aquí en el Inframundo con mi presentación apropiada y todos los aburridos protocolos esperados por nosotros.Para empezar mi vestido era un color vino largo,elegante y muy sensual ya que tenía los hombros descubiertos y una abertura en mi pierna izquierda. También tenía una gargantilla con el sello lucitor (un cráneo con 3 ojos y cuernos) así como un tocado de araña en mi cabello semi recogido.

El calor infernal no se comparaba con mis nervios al estar bajando al altar.

En cuanto a la ceremonia en el castillo Butterfly, fue el más pesado; estaba en el punto cumbre de todo, bajo la mirada de todo y todos. Soportar el cotilleo mal intencionado fomentado por la comisión de magia y soportar el maldito vestido blanco con marfil estilo Victoriano con tantos detalles y joyas excesivas en mi hicieron de mi llegada al altar un fastidio…

En cuanto al novio en su pulcro y perfecto traje rojo-negro con cráneos de la casa real Lucitor en las hombreras del traje sosteniendo una larga capa roja,con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar y el brillo en su mirada de verme de novia una y otra vez era el mismo como el de la primera vez que nos conocimos.

..

..

..

La noche de bodas fue realizada en el castillo del Inframundo más por comodidad de la futura reina de mewni que por protocolo.

Star se encontraba sola en la enorme cama del príncipe, poco a poco se fue despertando y incorporando su vista dandose cuenta de que a su lado no había nadie dejando un lugar frío y grande esto la molesto bastante de no ser que su ahora esposo se encontraba con un vaso lleno de algo que estaba segura que no era agua, viendo el fuego de una especie de "chimenea" .

S: ¿Tom?.- se sentó en la cama sosteniendo la sábana sobre su pecho desnudo.

Su esposo escuchó su llamado, se levantó de la silla no sin antes sorber lo último de ese vaso, camino lentamente hacia ella sentándose en la cama.

T:¡Perdóname!.-la abrazo con gran arrepentimiento.

S:¿Por qué?.-su actitud empezaba asustarla.

T:Te lastime, ¡Perdoname!, No debimos hacerlo, no sabía que te lastimaría tanto.

S:no te preocupes la primera eso pasa.-su sonrísa no podo ocultar toda su felicidad.- esperaba que estuvieras feliz por ello.

T: No Star…-Tom la tomo de las manos con delicadeza invitandola a levantarse (Star al estar de pie sus piernas le dolía y el vientre y el resto de sus cuerpos se sentía agotado),desnuda la posó frente a un espejo y Star no pudo evitar sacar un gemido de sorpresa.

Frente al espejo se reflejaba una chica delgada pálida, con marcas en sus muñecas, Cintura y ante brazos de haber Sido sujetada con fuerza, su cuello y hombros estaban invadidos por mordidas profundas a piel abierta y sus senos se encontraban enrojecidos, hinchados al igual que sus labios.

S: oh..yo no….-Star por instinto pasaba sus dedos por cada una de sus heridas

T: Debimos esperar no sabía que podía superar mis límites por excitación.-la tomó delicadamente su rostro para ver sus hermosos y profundos ojos.- Star perdóname,debí haberme detenido cuando me lo pediste.

S: Hey! Hey! No,no te pongas así, Tom,cariño no te pongas así, lo disfruté muchísimo, por fin soy tuya...Tom no me duele nada, no excesivamente.-Star abrazo su cintura y recargo su cabeza en su pecho.-Te amo muchísimo y quiero que sepas que me encantó y que no me arrepiento de nada...además no soy la única con marcas.

Star volteó al Heredero lucitor de espaldas al espejo dándose cuenta que toda su espalda estaba invadida por rasguños bestiales de su ahora esposa.

..

..

..

El tiempo pasa y no perdona errores o arrepentimientos. Y para quienes su destino fue predestinado desde el momento en que nacieron era inevitable que en la cabeza rubia de Star Butterfly pasará de tener aquellos adorables cuernos a un velo puramente blanco a una corona de oro puro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas color rosa y a su cargo todo un reino. Su madre La ahora reina regente había decidido que era hora de disfrutar su vida sin tener que lidiar con las decisiones y el peso de un gobierno a tu cargo

El Príncipe Lucitor no solo presumía de los cuernos más grandes y pulidos de todo el Inframundo,su cabeza era adornada con corona más brillante que el fuego hacia brillar junto con los zafiros y rubíes incrustados en ella.

Y ahí se encontraban en el Balcón real del Castillo Butterfly uniendo reinos, familias.

En Miles de años jamás se había visto una unión marital que unificada mewmanos con mounstros y que uniera a los dos reinos más poderosos y Grandes de Todo Mewni.

T:Te lo dije Starship.-Saludaban a los súbditos proclamándose reyes de mewni y del inframundo.- si hacíamos funcionar esto habría esperanza para todos .- levantó su mano pálida y la besó con dulzura provocando que las mejillas de su mujer se sonrojara y brillarán como nunca.


End file.
